The Sins And The Demons Wiki
Welcome to The Seven deadly sins Ciel Phantomhive the newly born demon is looking for new servants for his new manor when he came across a spell book. He thought it looked interesting so he read it until he came across a page about a group of mysterious people called 'The Seven Deadly Sins'. He found them to be interesting so he decided to summon them to learn about their sins especially their captain known as Meliodas the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. Characters '''Main Characters''' [https://the-sins-and-the-demons.fandom.com/wiki/Meliodas Meliodas] - The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and is a demon of the the Demon World. Meliodas was once the leader of the Ten Commandments until he betrayed them and joined Liones. He is the renowned owner of the boar hat and a good friend the pig called Hawk. His sacred treasure is the Demon Sword Lostvayne. And his inherent power is Full Counter and he is the demon kings oldest son. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Diane Diane] - A member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Serpent's Sin of Envy. She is part of the Giant Clan, and thus is much larger then ordinary people, including her fellow sins. She is oblivious to the crush that King has on her. Her sacred treasure is the War Hammer Gideon. And her inherent power is Creation. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Ban Ban] - A member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Fox's Sin of Greed. Also known as Undead Ban since he is unable to die. His sacred treasure is the Holy Rod Courechouse. And his inherent power is Snatch. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/King King] - A member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. His real name is Fairy King Harlequin, for he protects the Fairy King's Forest and the rest of the Fairy Realm. His Sacred Treasure is the Spirit Spear Chastiefol. And his inherent power, Disaster. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Gowther Gowther] - A member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Goat's Sin of Lust. Gowther was revealed to be a doll, created by a great wizard. His sacred treasure is the Twin Bow Herritt. And his inherent power is Invasion. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Merlin Merlin] - A member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. She is the greatest mage in all of Britannia. He sacred treasure is the Morning Star Aldan. And her inherent power is Infinity. After the 5 years they've been all been separated Merlin has been living in Camelot as King Arthur's mage. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Escanor Escanor] - A member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Lion's Sin of Pride. He is renowned for gaining immense power during the day, and gradually becoming weaker with the setting of the sun, leaving him frail and submissive at night. His sacred treasure is the Divine Axe Rhitta. And his inherent power is Sunshine. He also has a huge crush on Merlin. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth_Liones Elizabeth Liones] - The third princess of Liones and adopted daughter of King Liones. She is a waitress at the boar hat and has a crush on [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Meliodas Meliodas]. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Hawk Hawk] - A talking pig and [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Meliodas Meliodas]'s companion. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Ciel_Phantomhive Ciel Phantomhive] - The current head of the Phantomhive estate and formerly the Queens Watchdog. He was turned into a demon by Alois's head maid Hannah and is permanently Sebastian's master for eternity. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Sebastian_Michaelis Sebastian Michaelis] - A sassy butler that likes to daydream about his master being a cat. '''Minor Characters''' [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Hawk_Mama Hawk Mama] - The mother of Hawk and the holder of the boar hat. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Gilthunder Gilthunder] - A member of the Holy Knights and a good friend to Meliodas. [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Howzer Howzer] - A member of the Holy Knights and a good friend to Gilthunder and has a crush on [http://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Diane Diane]. [https://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth_Midford Elizabeth Midford] - The cousin and fiancee of Ciel Phantomhive. She tries to make Ciel smile but fails everytime. [https://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Finnian Finnian] - The Gardener of the Phantomhive Household. [https://the-sins-and-the-demons.wikia.com/wiki/Mey-Rin Mey-Rin] - The clumsy maid of the Phantomhive Household. Baldroy - The chef of the Phantomhive Household. Tanaka - The former butler of the Phantomhive Household. Important Information Please ''DO NOT'' make any authorized edits to this wikia. If you want anything changed contact [http://milesprower-9.deviantart.com/ Milesprower-9]. Latest Activity